


Manners maketh actor

by Chlenik



Category: Actor RPF, Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Прости, вышло совсем не по-джентельменски, Гарри, - выдохнул Эджертон.</p><p>И тут он испугался собственных слов. Черт, да он только что выдал себя со всеми потрохами! Теперь Колин выгонит его взашей… Или, может быть, они посмеются вместе и все забудется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners maketh actor

Тэрон и Колин сидели напротив ведущего немецкой телепередачи о кино. После коротких приветствий и обязательных комплиментов, которые тот явно выдавал по заученному заранее плану, он приступил к основным вопросам.

\- Расскажите о своих персонажах, какого характера отношения между ними?

Не дав рассудительному Колину даже рта открыть, Тэрон подался вперед и с абсолютно серьезным лицом заявил:

\- Мы любовники.

Услышав свои собственные слова, Эджертон несколько смутился того, как вульгарно они прозвучали, и покосился на Ферта. Под прицелом телекамер Колин не мог выдать своих истинных эмоций, поэтому он сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой профессиональный актер на его месте – засмеялся, нацепив на лицо снисходительно-отеческое выражение. 

Впрочем, самого ведущего было ничем не пронять. Выслушав оправдания и пояснения Тэрона, он продолжил стандартные вопросы, на которые актеры отвечали уже миллион раз.

***

Тэрон был без ума от этих дорогих отелей, в которые их селили на время гастролей: каждый раз новые комнаты, полотенца, тапочки, бесплатное шампанское в качестве благодарности за использование их услуг. В силу молодости он наслаждался сервисом сполна, получая удовольствие от каждой поездки и каждого нового города.

Напевая известную мелодию, Эджертон выключил воду в душе и, хорошенько вытеревшись, завязал мягчайший белый халат.

\- Зашибись! - сказал он сам себе, откупоривая бутылку игристого вина.

Восхищенно оглядевшись вокруг себя, Тэрон вдруг вспомнил, как на днях Колин поделился с ним, что уже давно не получает удовольствия от этих бесконечных переездов и кочевой жизни артиста. Эджертону было сложно понять это, ведь слава лишь совсем недавно накрыла его своим золотым покрывалом. Но он принял эти слова к сведению, как не пропускал ничего, что говорил Колин Ферт.

От окружающего великолепия мысли плавно перетекли к другому объекту обожания – к самому Ферту. Слишком много Тэрон думал о нем в последнее время. Если быть точнее, то все его размышления были похожи на океан имени Колина Ферта, в который иногда впадали речушки бытовых проблем и новых кинопроектов. 

В какой момент Тэрон потерял контроль над своими чувствами, он не знал. Сначала все было до банального просто: молодой актер перенимал уроки мастерства непосредственно от великого мэтра, учился и рос под его руководством… Но потом это превратилось в настоящую одержимость. 

Ферт-Ферт-Ферт.

На интервью они всегда были вместе – редкая возможность, потому что Колин вечно находил для себя какие-то дела. В такие встречи, не отдавая себе отчета, Тэрон отпускал чувства на свободу. Ему было наплевать, что с той стороны экрана зрители могли прочитать по его лицу все, что он испытывает.

Внезапно Эджертон вспомнил свою нелепо брошенную фразу про отношения Гарри и Эггзи. Хоть Колин и не выказал тогда недовольства, Тэрон все равно начал переживать – вдруг на этот раз он перегнул палку.

Схватив шампанское и два бокала, парень вышел в коридор и направился к номеру, куда заселили Ферта. С каждым шагом его сердце билось быстрее. Перед дверью Тэрон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов прежде, чем постучать.

\- Одну минуту.

Послышался звук неторопливых шагов, и через двенадцать ударов сердца (Тэрон успел сосчитать) Ферт оказался на пороге.

Колин несколько секунд молча смотрел на Эджертона, и по выражению его лица нельзя было ничего понять. Тэрон не сразу отметил, что Ферт был все в том же костюме, в котором давал интервью – настолько сильно этот атрибут сливался с образом самого актера, что представить Колина в какой-либо другой одежде было сложно.

\- Я принес шампанское. Предлагаю выпить за премьеру и немного поболтать, - весело произнес Тэрон, звеня бокалами в руке в подтверждение своих слов.

Вздохнув, Ферт улыбнулся, пропуская юношу в номер, и вежливо ответил:

\- Конечно, проходи.

Эджертон проследовал вглубь комнаты и уселся в кресло, разливая напиток по бокалам. Передав один из них Колину, Тэрон изо всех сил старался не выдать себя, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Да еще и Ферт, как назло, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза!

\- Хочешь выпить за успех? – по губам Колина скользнула легкая ухмылка.

\- Слушай, - начал Тэрон и с каждым словом сникал, как побитый пес, – на самом деле, я хотел бы извиниться за сегодняшнее интервью. Не стоило говорить такого на камеру...

Колин приподнял бровь и рассмеялся точно так же, как утром.

\- Тэрон, в этом мире не избежать сплетен. Особенно в том случае, если половину из них распускает режиссер, а вторую – актер. Не беспокойся за мое душевное равновесие, оно достаточно стойкое, чтобы пережить твою шутку.

Парень жадно внимал, глотая каждое слово и оживая на глазах. К концу его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке. 

\- Насчет Мэттью ты прав. Чего стоит та вырезанная сценка, где Эггзи спускается в футболке Гарри, а тот готовит для них завтрак в фартуке! - начал Эджертон, и его глаза загорелись.

Колин понял, что Тэрон оседлал любимого конька. Он просто обожал обсуждать двусмысленности некоторых ситуаций, в которые попадали их герои. Однако до этого еще никогда не говорил о них с самим Фертом. 

-… а параллели с «Красоткой»? В комиксе такого не было! Плюс – мы ничего не знаем об ориентации агента Галахада… - на имени рыцаря Тэрон запнулся и уставился на Колина, понимая, что снова наговорил слишком много лишнего.

Ферт на секунду отвел взгляд. Ему стало неловко смотреть в горящие глаза партнера по съемкам, чьи щеки мгновенно порозовели от смущения. У этого парня навыки самоконтроля, похоже, вообще отсутствовали.

\- Тебя очень волнует эта тема, - нейтрально заметил Колин, отпивая шампанское. - Если спросишь меня, то я считаю, что между ними могло что-то быть.

Это было сказано настолько равнодушным, будничным тоном, что до Тэрона не сразу дошел смысл. Залпом прикончив содержимое своего бокала, парень хлопнул его об стол так, что тот раскололся.

\- Прости, вышло совсем не по-джентельменски, Гарри, - выдохнул Эджертон.

И тут он испугался собственных слов. Черт, да он только что выдал себя со всеми потрохами! Теперь Колин выгонит его взашей… Или, может быть, они посмеются вместе и все забудется?

В воздухе воцарилась напряженная тишина, которая в мгновение раскалилась до предела. На деле прошло всего несколько секунд, но Тэрону показалось, что весь мир замер, не желая сделать следующий вдох.

\- Отсутствие манер не покроешь сумасшедшим энтузиазмом… Эггзи, - в голосе мужчины зазвучала незнакомая доселе хрипотца.

Колин не поменял позы, но его осанка, выражение лица, менторский тон – все это в мгновение ока превратило его в Гарри Харта. Тэрон судорожно сглотнул. Его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди от того бешеного ритма, в котором оно сейчас билось.

Игра, происходящая вне съемочного процесса, только между ними двумя, приобрела настолько интимный характер, что по телу парня прошла легкая дрожь возбуждения.

\- Я готов учиться, - ответил Эджертон, поднимаясь со своего кресла. 

Он не был уверен в правильности своих поступков до конца, но адреналин толкал его двигаться дальше. Тэрон оперся ладонями о подлокотники, чересчур низко склонившись над Колином. Он осторожно забрал из рук мужчины бокал. Не встретив сопротивления, Эджертон повернул его к себе той стороной, с которой пил Ферт, и, пристально глядя в глаза мужчины, осушил шампанское до дна.

\- Видишь? – осторожно отставив фужер на стол, Тэрон придвинулся к лицу Колина еще ближе и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ, словно принимая окончательное решение. 

Ферт проиграл, позволив втянуть себя в эту идиотскую ролевую игру. Вопрос – насколько далеко может зайти Тэрон – был исчерпан, когда парень нарушил все границы личного пространства и обжег лицо Колина своим горячим дыханием.

Мужчина не мог объяснить, почему был не в силах прекратить все это.

Его размышления прервал настойчивый поцелуй. 

Сначала Эджертон целомудренно касался сомкнутых губ, лишь едва водя по ним языком, будто выпрашивая разрешения пойти дальше… но когда Колин позволил – Тэрон сорвался с цепи. Парень обхватил шею мужчины ладонями, поглаживая горячую кожу и забираясь пальцами под расстегнутую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

\- Разреши мне, - прошептал юноша, в глазах которого читалась мольба.

Колин замер – сейчас ему как никогда трудно было принять решение, но голодный взгляд Тэрона и его раскрасневшиеся щеки разжалобили Ферта. Он еле заметно кивнул.

Получив согласие, Эджертон, как религиозный фанатик, добившийся возможности дотронуться до святыни, принялся расстегивать пиджак и рубашку мужчины, лихорадочно водя по его телу руками и губами. Когда Тэрон добрался до низа живота Колина, мужчина различил тихий стон среди шумного прерывистого дыхания. Ферт понимал, что ему больше нельзя смотреть в подернутые поволокой глаза юноши, потому что иначе он просто напросто сгорит. Однако и тут он проиграл своим желаниям.

Безжалостно громко Тэрон расстегнул ширинку брюк и прижался щекой к паху Колина, потираясь о него с истинным удовольствием. Его ладони слегка подрагивали, обхватывая твердую эрекцию мужчины сквозь ткань белья. Он хотел было продолжить, когда Колин приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. За их выражение Тэрон был готов продать свою душу – даже в самых смелых фантазиях парень не мог представить подобного взгляда. В следующий миг тонкие пальцы легли на его губы, с давлением оглаживая их по всей поверхности, и Эджертону показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Забравшись свободной рукой в складки халата, Тэрон сжал свой член у основания, мечтая только об одном – чтобы это мучение никогда не заканчивалось. 

Колин зажмурился, он испытал уже давно забытое чувство – словно делаешь шаг в бездну, противостоять притяжению которой равносильно собственной смерти. Кем он сейчас был – собой или Гарри Хартом? Мужчина не мог понять. Когда губы Эджертона сомкнулись на его плоти, нить размышлений разорвалась, оставляя вместо себя лишь оголенные эмоции. Переместив ладонь на затылок юноши, Колин прихватил его волосы, открывая глаза. Он жаждал видеть, как девичий любимец, парень, младше его почти на 30 лет, самозабвенно ублажает его так, будто получает лучший подарок в жизни.

Несмотря на свой опыт, долго сдерживаться Ферту не удалось. Он попытался отстранить Тэрона от себя, но тот упрямо продолжал ласкать его, не поддаваясь.

\- Что ты… - начало фразы потонуло в низком стоне.

Крупно дрожа, Колин кончил в рот парня. 

Эджертон принял в себя все до самой последней капли, бережно вылизывая мужчину, пока тот с силой не потянул его вверх. 

Ферт никогда не считал себя фетишистом, но такое поклонение давало бурный отклик не только в его теле, но и в сознании. Ему захотелось отплатить юноше за все те шутки, за все намеки и прикосновения, с которыми Тэрон оставлял Колина наедине практически каждый день.

Эджертон издал странный звук, напоминающий скулеж, когда оказался на коленях Ферта. Руки мужчины рванули в стороны края халата, и в следующее мгновение Тэрон остался на нем в одних трусах.

\- Manners maketh man, - горячий шепот Колина коснулся ушной раковины юноши, пуская по его разгоряченному телу разряды возбуждения.

Любое прикосновение Ферта отзывалось тянущей болью внизу живота. Вцепившись в плечи мужчины, Тэрон слепо потянулся к его губам и, ощутив чужую ладонь на своем члене, задохнулся от сокрушительного оргазма.

Упав головой на плечо Колина, парень часто задышал, дрожа всем телом. К его шее прикоснулись теплые губы. Эджертон не мог понять, происходило это в действительности или было плодом его возбужденной фантазии.

\- Тэрон, - низкий голос вывел парня из состояния прострации.

Эджертон устало приподнял голову, фокусируя взгляд на мужчине, к которому по-прежнему прижимался всем телом. Сердце парня сладостно трепыхнулось, когда Колин провел ладонью по его щеке.

\- Нам завтра нужно рано вставать, и я хотел бы принять душ и лечь спать.

Тэрон уловил намек и понимающе кивнул. Он поднялся на ноги и, подхватив сброшенный халат, надел его на себя. Уходить не хотелось, но злоупотреблять гостеприимством Колина после того, что между ними произошло, юноша боялся.

\- Ни о чем не беспокойся, это останется между нами, - пообещал Эджертон у двери.

Он улыбнулся так, что у Ферта защемило в груди – столько неприкрытых эмоций отразилось на его лице.

\- Спокойной ночи, Колин.

Как только за юношей закрылась дверь, мужчина тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на ладони, пропуская пряди волос между пальцами.

\- Что я скажу жене?..


End file.
